bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Williams
Veronica Williams AKA Veronica Vicious is a supporting character who debuted in The Rise of the Bullworth Goths trilogy. Early life Veronica Williams was born in Manchester, New Hampshire to Lillian and Eric Williams; she is the youngest sibling to three older brothers George (31), Garret (27), and Gregory (21). Because she's the only girl in her immediate family, she seems to be more close to her female cousins every time she get's to see them (because most them live on the other side of the country). By the time she was 13, Veronica became interested in futuristic stuff, her mother mentioned her room looking like a combination of the rave and with a touch of sci-fi anime. A year later she became known as Veronica Vicious, after listening to various Cyber-Goth CD's on a recommendation from some friends she met on VampireFreaks. Family Eric Williams: Veronica's father, he's a construction worker, for commercial projects. Lillian Williams: Veronica's mother, she's a stay-at-home mom, who was raised in a Jewish family, before meeting Veronica's father. George Williams: Veronica's oldest brother, he lives in Vancouver, with his wife and two kids. Kiki Williams (nee Sawyer): Veronica's sister-in-law. Mark and Joshua Williams: Veronica's nephews. Garret Williams: Veronica's middle older brother, works as a historian in San Jose. Gregory Williams: Veronica's older brother, in his final year in collage. Friends The Goths: Met Malice and her clique when she and her school Mornton High, was given a tour of Bullworth Academy, due to a merge. The Nerds: Friends by alliance. The Greasers: Friends by alliance. The Emos: Friends by alliance. Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe: Friends by affiliation. Enemies The Preps: Enemies by affiliation, also applies to the Preps from Mornton as well. The Jocks: Doesn't hate them as much as the Preps, but hates them nonetheless. Kirby and Mandy being exceptions to this. Gary Smith: Hates him for being a sadistic sociopath, and on Halloween offended her by wearing a SS soldier uniform as a costume. Bullies: Hates them for bullying innocent kids, but gets along with Ethan for reasons unknown. Personality Is very snarky and sarcastic, but very loyal to her friends, and those who like her. Appearence Is 5'7", 132 pounds, and her hair dark-brown and is worn in a lower cyber pigtails, with red faux-dreadlocks. Her uniform consists of a black school shirt, with a blue toxic tee under it, dark-blue Bullworth skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black and red TUK boots. in the winter she wears a black and red PVC trench coat, with wool lining. Notes Her favorite food is strawberry anything, her least favorite is pork products (religious reasons) Her favorite school subject is Music, her least favorite is Math Her birthday is April 24 Her favorite song is Catatonic by Angelspit. Her favorite book anything sci-fi related (except for The Hunger Game trilogy). Her favorite movie is Akira. She celebrates both Christian and Jewish holidays. Her Favorite Goth types are Cyber and Steampunk, her least favorite is Metal head. She's obiviously NOT related to Greaser member Norton. Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Girls